


The Sun and the Earth

by Disasterkyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Goddess AU, i have no clue what to tag this???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasterkyoshi/pseuds/Disasterkyoshi
Summary: The story of how the goddess of the sun fell in love with the goddess of the earth.Goddess AU based around how Rangi's name is derived from Ranginui, the Polynesian sun god who fell in love with Papatuanuku, the goddess of the earth.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	The Sun and the Earth

Before there was life, there was chaos. Magma spewed from every corner of the world it infested, eruptions blasting in every which direction. Without a source of solid ground to halt its crashing movements, the sea of heat often devoured itself in its waves. Only the dim glow of the heat within this sea provided any light to along the sea. Young and vulnerable, this new world could only express destructive unpredictability. With the atmosphere heating alongside the surface of the magma, its center incubated itself to reach unimaginable temperatures. In doing so, the light it produced grew brighter. An energy began to form.

Over time, the energy grew and split. One part took the heat from the center, and the other took the light. The pieces grew alongside one another. As the sea growing hotter, the center grew brighter, and the energies grew larger, stronger. Soon enough their space began to run out. They pressed against the brim of the center, pushing at the molten boundaries. Eventually, they looked for a way to escape, and when they found no path, they made their own.

In an eruption, the energies broke free from the center. Void of light, the creature of heat flourished in the chaos of this world. Feeding off of the intoxicating fumes, it grew more powerful, more destructive, with every passing moment. However, the other creature, made of light, was being drained of its source. The sea on which they lived offered no safety for an energy of light. Chaos and unpredictability were all that could exist here, and in the void’s selfish consumption, the connection between the split energy hindered. 

The creature of the void was the first to find a voice. The echo of the explosions and eruptions were caught within the creature. Finding power in this newfound roar, the creature screeched and bellowed in ways that made the magma shake and tremble all the way down to the core.

The creature of light found a voice soon thereafter, but in the absence peace, it was weak. It didn’t dare challenge the voice of the void, which grew stronger in every passing moment. This creature stayed silent by choice, fearful of the ever-looming chaos. The light spent its time scouring the sea for any fault in its structure; any crack, any divot in the sea indicative of a route back to its center. The light hid from the dark half, knowing they would eventually need to reunite.

Their reunion proved to be sooner than expected. Upon their meeting, the creatures offered their first words as their names.

“ _VAATU_ ,” The dark creature cracked in a thunderous screech. The world shook beneath them, causing the magma to rise into a wave. With nowhere to crash, it just continued to grow and move through the sea. The wave made its way around the world and back towards the creatures, colliding with Vaatu. As if intentional, the creature let out a pleased roar as the magma crashed down. Vaatu’s size doubled, tripled, quadrupled almost instantly.

“ _Raava_ ,” the other creature whispered, breaking Vaatu’s moment of victory. The creature whipped around, searching for the other. Nothing more than a speck of white light gave Raava’s position away. Vaatu dashed towards the light, devastated upon seeing the creature’s second half. Vaatu tried to cradle Raava, but upon contact sparks shot out between the two bodies. Vaatu jolted back, hissing at the pain that just engulfed their point of touch.

In the short reconnection with Raava, Vaatu felt strange, weak. Although the creature didn’t lose any size, something internal felt like it was missing, as if a hole were burned through Vaatu’s power. The energy drained from Raava was now directly connected to Vaatu.

Raava watched the sparks drift slowly into the magma. There, the creature stared at the deep red glow of the sea below. Vaatu shortly followed suit.

Even the hiss of the molten rock that Vaatu once took for power now felt like a mockery. The ever-looming realization of limited power grappled at Vaatu’s past selfish actions.

They both now knew one couldn’t exist without the other. Without darkness, light would grow brighter until it became the new void. In its peace, light would consume all with a calming blur. On the other side, without light, chaos would grow until its inevitable demise _._ In its hunger, the void would consume in a storm, leaving no choice but to be dragged down.

The end result would always be the same: _nothing._

They knew they needed a barrier, something to filter the energy the energy around them to become consumable for both of the creatures. Raava drew closer to Vaatu. Together, they pressed hard against the molten rock.

They screeched, hissed, begged for an end to their suffering. Sparks shot out from the points at which their bodies met. Upon contact with the magma, Raava was all but burning away before Vaatu. Both creatures suffered in these moments that felt like an eternity. The two halves believed their end was nearing. At least, they wished it was as the sparks further burned holes through their bodies.

A new kind of explosion erupted beneath them. From the magma rose a glow of orange and red. It wasn’t a liquid, nor was it a solid; it was fire. The light burned Vaatu for merely looking at it, but Raava flourished in its beams. The light creature grew, and in Raava’s growth, Vaatu shrunk.

From the fire grew a figure, a woman. Her hair was black as the void, and her eyes shone a deep bronze. Her gaze was sharp, and her stature imposed a power the creators knew she couldn’t possess. And yet, they still found themselves wary of her. A combination of heat and light, would she burn them upon contact?

In concentrating the heat into fire, the magma from which the fire was pulled had hardened. Forming into a porous rock, another figure rose from the source. A grisly man, eyes blue and skin tanned. Together, they stood before their creators. The woman extended a hand out towards the creatures, begging for their touch. Both Raava and Vaatu shuddered away from her reach. For what felt like an eternity, they stared at one another.

The four figures stood facing in intrepid silence, trying to decipher who would break the tension filled between them. Eventually, the creatures drifted towards the strange new figures. Circling, they watched the two new beings closely. Their unfamiliar existence laid into their creators with deep uncertainty. Controlled by the elements that made them, would they be strong enough to survive in this unforgiving sea?

The woman proved to flourish in the heat of the magma beneath her. So long as the flame burned, she would survive, and she had an endless source of heat to kindle her flames. Her gaze bore into the creatures in the same stubborn determination as their efforts to create her. She held, without doubt, the utmost resilience in her expression. As long as the fire continued, and the light shone out from their flames, Vaatu would not so much as near her again. As for Raava, the wild and unpredictable behavior of the woman’s power proved a chaotic nature within her. Raava wouldn’t dare examine the flames any nearer than necessary to bask in its light. The woman was a strength and a barrier for both creators, and her existence would soon prove to mediate their power. There was no longer heat without light, no peace without chaos.

The man was not as strong. The small piece of rock that had hardened from the extraction of heat was slowly becoming engulfed back into the sea of magma. The creators knew he wouldn’t last as long. Externally, he may not change, but they felt his life force slowly draining away. As quickly as the man had arisen, he would start to melt away with the rock that formed him. The creators knew there was nothing they could do for the man, so they cut their losses and left their creations to fend for themselves. Never looking back, the two creatures flew off in opposite directions.

After watching their creators flee, the woman turned to the man. Connected by energy, she could sense he was slipping away, so in his final moments, the woman extended her hand out to him and lovingly caressed his cheek. The man closed his eyes and melted into her palm.

Just like that, the stone had been reclaimed by the sea, and fire was forced to exist in solitude.

In that moment, as she stood alone on the barren sea, she wished her flame would go out.

But she had a purpose, she was created for a reason. The man was nothing more than a byproduct of their achieved goal. She was fire, mutable and wild. She could change and adapt without so much as moving. The man, born of a measly porous stone, was fixed in one state. Stone was weak, engulfed so easily by the sea surrounding it. Whereas fire so effortlessly sapped up the heat beneath it. The woman began to spread her flames across the sea. She was wild, and she longed to find her limits in this world.

Her fire spread with every step she took. As her flames grew, the creators felt their energy grow. Her duty proved to hold more power than she’d originally believed, than even her creators had believed. She became the heartbeat She became beloved by her creators. They soon began to care for her. Raava would kindle the ill flames, threatening to putter out, while Vaatu would move waves of magma to reunite strays to the mother. The creators and their goddess became a balancing act reveled in glory. In that moment, she earned herself a name.

She was Hei-Ran, the goddess of fire. Wild and bright, she would be the link between the void and the light.

As her flames grew, a new life began to form. She was engulfed in the flame, small, a spitting image of the woman who created her. Curled in her shell of fire, the girl was safe. The woman held the girl surrounded by fire in her hands, examining the tiny version of herself inside the orb she was engulfed in. Just when she believed she had reached her full potential; she created an energy of her own.

And, for the first time, the woman looked up. She’d spent her entire existence looking at the world around her, she never thought about _upwards_ as an option, too. Fire could only spread so far. She wondered if she could create light from up in the void around her. Looking down at her creation, the woman thought for a moment. And, in a split second, she catapulted the orb into the abyss, proclaiming that once she was strong enough, she would light the world much better than any small fire from where she stood would. When that day would come, the woman and her creation would reunite. Together, they would rule their world of fire in peace.

What the goddess didn’t know, however, was another energy was forming underneath the surface of the sea.

Where the fire set place, heat was extracted. Porous, empty, stones were forming and melting. Melting and separating, they packed tighter, gathered more pieces similar to the ones surrounding. Contrary to the goddess’s belief, the earth was changing, adapting. The man may have disappeared, but in his absence, another energy formed from his. Her skin shone a golden brown, speckled like the different sediments in the earth she formed. Her predecessor forgotten, the girl remained hidden from her creators as she continued to mold the sea into earth from underneath its surface.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm really excited to get to write this AU. Ch1 is mainly just an introduction and then everything else after this will be mainly about Kyoshi/Rangi


End file.
